Teen Bites and Witchly Life Previews
by RAIKIM4everlover
Summary: These are the previews to both Witchly Life and Teen Bites. There will be NO UPDATES after these two previews. so please do not ask! I had Witchly Life on my computer first, so that's why its on here first. ENJOY! THIS IS MY IDEA AND BOOK! I OWN EVERYTHING ABOUT THESE BOOKS! except for the OC's that come later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Since so many people are asking about my novels, I decided to put the previews up in a fanfiction. NO UPDATES! This is just a preview, so if you want to read more, I will put on my profile when it has been published and released!**

Witchly Life preview

Everyone at school says that I am boring and never do anything exciting. What they don't know, is that my life is anything but dull. My name is Jade Oliver, and I am a fifteen year old witch. It's a secret though, so shut up about it! Even from my best friends. If they knew, I could consider myself short of my only two friends. I'm already considered a loner by most of the school; I don't even want to think about what I would be considered as with no friends. I know I really shouldn't care what other people think of me, but it really bugs me when they tease me by asking me if I want to sit with them at lunch. Eventually I just started saying no.

My friends are Katarina West, but we call her Kat for short, and Becket Harris, but we call him Beck for short. Their friends, let's just say they aren't my friends. One of their friends is a brunette prep, another is a dark skinned musician and the other one, well he's just socially awkward. I know, not very nice of me. But let's make a couple of things clear; I am NOT racist in any way, I am NOT the kind of person you want to mess with, and if you're trying to find my good side, well good luck to you. You'll need it.

Anyway, I was getting ready for school; well actually, I was using my powers to get ready, when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I picked it up and saw that it was a text from Beck. He told me that he was outside waiting for me.

Great, I thought, I still need time to get ready and get breakfast in me. I texted him back and told him that I still needed about five more minutes to get ready, and I got a text back saying that he was already sitting on the couch in the living room because my mom let him in. Why did my mom do that?! I magically got myself completely ready and I went downstairs, normally of course, and saw Beck sitting on the couch, as he said he was.

"Hey Jade, are you ready for that math test?" he asked me. I shook my head to say no, because I was really nervous. This was the last test of the semester and it counted for fifty percent of my grade. Usually I would just use my powers to input all of the information into my head, but I was too tired and forgot to do it. Plus if my mom and dad found out, they would kill me. It's so hard being a teen witch.

"Not really. I forgot to study and if I fail this, I have to make it up in summer school." I said sadly. He smirked and nodded understandingly. I honestly hated it when he did that, it makes me feel all weird inside, like I'm going to explode.

I grabbed an apple and a blueberry bagel from the kitchen and walked back to the living room that Beck was currently accompanying.

"Hey do you want to go to that club on sixty ninth street after school?" I asked him. The club was this really cool place that everyone goes to. I heard that you have to sign a waiver so that our parents can't sew them if we get hurt or even end up dead from doing any activities there. Beck and I are risk takers, he isn't afraid of anything and neither was I.

"Not really. I heard that place got raided by cops and they put security cameras all over the place. I don't feel like getting arrested, Jade." He said. I sighed. Sometimes he was a real pain in the ass.

"Fine, be a woos if you want to," I started; "come on we don't want to be late for school do we?" he shook his head and got up and walked out the door. We walked about half way up my street before Beck stopped and grabbed onto my wrist and stopped me too. I gave him a questioning look.

"Be quiet for a minute or two, will you?" He told me in a whisper. I sighed inwardly and just did what I was told. He was virtually the only person who could really control me. He gets on my nerves.

I looked over his shoulder and what he was looking at. There, before my eyes, were the two toughest kids on the block; Ryder Taylors; the football jockey, and Jaden Marx, a normal kid that has really unusual hobbies and has really big muscles. Upon closer observation, I noticed that they seemed to be arguing about something.

Just for some background, Ryder has had a thing for me since sixth grade. He tried to get to me in all the WRONG ways. One of them happened to be flat out kissing me during lunch break. I got a kiss, and he got a free trip to the hospital. Since then, he's been less of a leach and partially terrified of me.

Jaden I don't mind as much as Ryder. Jaden is nicer and he also seems to protect me ever since Ryder decided to plant his ugly lips onto mine. I've known Jaden since kindergarten, and he's always been more level headed than Ryder even if they are sort of friends.

"JUST LEAVE HER ALONE!" I heard Jaden shout. I looked back at where they were and saw Jaden walking in our direction. He took a left before he could see us, probably heading to school. I was really curious to know what he was talking about, but I decided to leave it be until the right time.

"Come on, let's get to school." Beck told me while tugging on my arm. I followed him we were soon only a couple blocks away from school.

"Hey, Beck?" I said, getting his attention. He looked at me and gave me a look that said to continue, so I did. "What do you think that Ryder and Jaden were talking about back there?"

"I don't know. I really don't, I mean to say, it's almost impossible to understand what the hell's going through their heads." He told me. I had to agree with him. Trying to understand Jaden and Ryder was like trying to find a needle in a hay stack. I sighed knowing that I would probably never figure it out. But…who's to say that I won't be alone in trying to find out. For a moment, I forgot I was a witch.

About ten minutes later, we were walking up the steps to South Bridge high school. South Bridge is pretty much you're typical high school, but there's something weird going on there.

BRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG

That was the bell to signal the first period of the day, which for me was math. My teacher is a bit bonkers but, you know, I don't judge.

As I walked into class and took my seat, the bell to signal that everyone should be in class, and if not, they are counted as late. I could barely concentrate on what Mr. McGriffen was saying. My mind was wrapped around what Jaden yelled at Ryder before storming off.

"JUST LEAVER HER ALONE!"

Who was Jaden referring to?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry everyone, but I am NOT doing the OC's for my books any longer, but for the people who sent me one, I thank you very much! The only thing that I need are ideas for names… hehe -_-" I suck at making up names… anyway, thank you for participating!

3-Samantha Smock -^. ^-

P.S. That is my real name, so look for it when looking for my books in stores, of course when I get them published! And do not worry; I will let you know when the release date is when they go into stores! I don't expect them to sell, but I don't care as long as the people who buy them like them.


End file.
